<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Long Story by RandomFan4EVER</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28310925">Long Story</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/RandomFan4EVER/pseuds/RandomFan4EVER'>RandomFan4EVER</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Yu-Gi-Oh! Protagonist Encounters [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V, Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime &amp; Manga)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 02:15:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>368</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28310925</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/RandomFan4EVER/pseuds/RandomFan4EVER</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Yuya is going to meet this duelist, who is rumored to have this other person living inside him.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Mutou Yuugi &amp; Sakaki Yuya</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Yu-Gi-Oh! Protagonist Encounters [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1985137</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Long Story</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Yuya is going to meet this duelist, who is rumored to have this other person living inside him.</p>
<p>Maybe then he could figure out how this all works because not being the only one in your own body is really complicated. Being yourself is already hard, but being multiple is harder.</p>
<p>The green and red-haired duelist walks inside the game shop, spots the guy from the rumors and brings up the courage to walk up to him.</p>
<p>When Yuya arrives, he immediately regrets not practicing a cool opening line. He does not know what to say, so he does what he always tries to do: smile.</p>
<p>The famous duelist across him, Yugi Muto, seems not entertained.</p>
<p>Maybe Yuya should have thought about this some more before doing this. Maybe he should have talked with his friends about this first, but he doesn't want to burden them with it.</p>
<p>He thinks that they already spend too much time worrying about him.</p>
<p>"Do you need something?" comes the question that snaps him out of his thoughts. </p>
<p>"Advice ... I need ... some advice" is the answer Yuya gives. He knows what he said is not nearly precise enough.</p>
<p>Yugi's eyes fall on the pocket with Yuya's deck. His face awfully blank.</p>
<p>Maybe he already gave someone else advice. Like, a friend who had to save someone.</p>
<p>Even though Yuya would value the opinion of a great duelist on his tactics that is not why he is here.</p>
<p>"Not dueling advice though, maybe later." He decides to clarify.</p>
<p>"How do I explain this? ... Since a while ago I've been sharing this body with others that are the same as me, but are not me. A ... friend is going through the same stuff, but I don't really know how to deal with it?"</p>
<p>The legendary duelist across him seems to take in what Yuya is saying. It briefly seems like he wants to say something, before a flash of understanding crosses his face.</p>
<p>Then Yugi smiles "Sounds like a long story. Why don't you come upstairs and tell me over some tea?"</p>
<p>Yuya smiles back. It will do him some good to talk to someone besides Yuzu about the craziness that is his life.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Next up: Yugi &amp; Yusaku</p>
<p>It is mostly finished and shouldn't take more than a month.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>